Mudblood and Pureblood Lion and Serpent
by Ghost of Darkness
Summary: Draco and Hermione return to school each growing closer together without realizing it. PLEASE RR. My summaries are horrible but my stories are better.


Mudblood and Pureblood; Lion and Serpent  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, only this plot that I have cooked up in my thoughtful mind.  
  
CHAPTER 1 The First Day of Term  
  
Draco walked through the empty Slytherin common room. His head was full with the thoughts of homework and the upcoming first defense against the dark arts lesson. It was his first lesson with the Gryffindors.  
At that moment Pansy Parkinson walked in followed by Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode. Goyle walked in several minutes later, his arms full of small cakes from the great hall.  
"Draco, why didn't you stay for desert?" Pansy asked.  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Just so Crabbe and Goyle would fight over my slice of pumpkin pie...I don't think it was worth it."  
Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and shoved cakes into their large pudgy faces.  
Draco stared out the window at the dismal day.  
"What a great first day of term." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? You seem disappointed." Ron asked as her belched loudly.  
"Ugh Ron that was repulsive." Hermione said without looking at him.  
"I have to go and do my rounds around the school." Hermione said.  
"Me too...I am a prefect." Ron said.  
"You take the astronomy tower corridor and I'll take the dungeons." Hermione insisted.  
"Alright...just so I don't have to see Malfoy." Ron pronounced.  
"See you later." Harry muttered.  
  
"Draco, shouldn't we take our rounds?" Pansy asked.  
"I suppose." Draco answered.  
"Which do you want?" Pansy asked.  
"The dungeons I suppose. I know most of the people down here and besides...I need to stay near Professor Snape's office. He was going to see me on my third round." Draco replied.  
Draco and Pansy left the Slytherin common room and headed down their separate paths.  
  
"Oi you...you had better get to your dormitory, before I report you." Ron warned a Hufflepuff first year.  
  
Pansy walked alone on the fifth floor corridor. No one ever seemed to be on this floor.  
  
Hermione walked down the deserted corridor when suddenly Peeves the poltergeist threw a large vase down upon the floor. The noise caused Hermione to drop her wand. Peeves threw a large book onto the wand and it snapped in half.  
"Granger, Granger, wonderful bushy haired Granger..." Peeves began to sing, but a spell hit Peeves in mid air. Peeves coughed as he saw Malfoy and the Bloody Baron appear in the hallway.  
"Sorry your bloodiness...I will leave this place tonight and continue my mischief elsewhere." Peeves said.  
Peeves took off and Draco ran to Hermione's side.  
"Thank you sir." Draco said to the Bloody Baron who nodded and walked through the nearest wall.  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked almost sweetly.  
"Yes, thank you." Hermione said though she thought her eyes doubted her.  
"Your wand...it's broken." Draco said as he picked up her wand for her.  
"Yes, I suppose I will have to get a new one. Dumbledore said all students were permitted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning before the first class. He did say it was to get things we had forgotten. The only problem is, Olivanders is in Diagon Alley." Hermione blushed.  
"Well I suppose you could tell Dumbledore or McGonagall. Then they would give you a day to go to Diagon Alley." Draco answered.  
"Yes I suppose." Hermione said, her surprise drifting away.  
"Well I had better continue my rounds." Draco said.  
"Wait...thanks...can I see you again?" Hermione implied.  
Draco nodded and his pale face showed a hint of blush.  
  
"Hermione is going to Diagon Alley this morning and she should be back for the first lesson. Dumbledore had permission to set up a portkey for her." Ron said as Harry ambled down to breakfast.  
"What happened?" Harry yawned.  
"Hermione didn't tell me everything. Just that Peeves had snapped her wand. I think it's a bit fishy though." Ron said.  
"Why?" Harry asked  
"Malfoy was patrolling the dungeons too." Ron said as he took a bite of porridge.  
Harry shrugged and took some toast.  
  
Hermione returned shortly before their first lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"Who do you suppose is teaching? Dumbledore didn't say at the feast." Ron asked.  
Hermione just shrugged and Harry was too busy looking at Cho to notice the question.  
  
Hermione sat at a table next to Harry and Ron. Draco sat at another table that was oddly close to Hermione.  
A buzz of whispers spread through the room. Who was going to be their next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
Suddenly the door opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the now quiet classroom.  
"I daresay you will have to forgive my lateness. I am an old man after all." Dumbledore said to his class.  
Most of the Slytherins scowled, but the Gryffindors cheered.  
Dumbledore started out with showing the class dragon scales. He let each person in turn try to break the scales. None could.  
Dumbledore gave the class no homework, but a cheerful good bye and said that they should meet in the great hall next class. 


End file.
